


Lying and Stealing

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris Evans and Teen Reader [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans and teen!reader, Chris as a babysitter, Gen, Hiding hats, Tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Chris x teen!reader. You’re upset because Chris is leaving for a long trip and you start snapping at him. Oh, and steal his Patriots hat.





	Lying and Stealing

In all honesty, you’d been wondering when this was going to happen. Your favorite actor/best friend/old babysitter being home for two months without having any conventions, interviews, or films? Sooner or later it had to happen.

That’s what you kept repeating to yourself as you sat in the chair in Chris Evans’ room and watched him pack to go film somewhere, you couldn’t remember where he said he was going.

Chris has known you since you were a baby, his mom being friends with yours and him volunteering to watch you whenever your single mom went out- which was most of the time. Even when you two fought, you didn’t really want to leave his side, ending up in his lap again with a pout.

You’re still pretty sure he’s making those stories up.

Once Chris became famous, you started seeing him less and less, always ending up on his porch when he came home even if it was late and he had to carry you inside to keep something from happening to you. This is the longest he’s been home for a long time, and it’s almost painful to know he’s leaving you alone again.

And the best way for you to hide it was to take advantage of being a hothead.

“What’s up, bug?” He asks, turning his head to look at you as he keeps packing.

You glare at him before glancing back down at your phone. “I never understood that nickname.”

“You always end up here, even after I leave, and you’re tiny. Like a bug. I can’t get rid of you,” He teases, winking at you.

You blink, actually a little hurt by that. “So I’m annoying.”

“Yep,” He notices you not looking at him again, and he stops. “I’m just kidding, (Y/N).”

“I know,” You glance up with a forced smile before going back to your game.

For the first time it’s awkwardly quiet, you playing Crossy Road despite hating the game and him packing, and then he asks, “Have you seen my hat?”

You look up, seeing him frown as he moves the piles on his bed around. “Your hat?”

“Yeah, the Patriots hat. I thought I put it here,” He frowns, lifting piles of clothes.

You glance at the door, knowing your bag is by the front door with the hat inside. You took it, just wanting something of his so that when your mom ignored you, or was always gone, or was yelling, you could remember that he was eventually coming back. “I haven’t seen it,” You say, going back to your game.

He pauses, slowly straightening. “I made sure I showed it to you, bug.” He says suspiciously.

You shrug. “And?”

He pauses. “Is this because I forgot about movie night? Because I said I was sorry.”

You had actually forgotten about him taking Minka on a date instead of spending time with you, but now that he mentioned it… “I didn’t take it, Evans.”

“Evans?” He asks, crossing his arms.

You still, fingers pausing on the phone.  _Crap._

“What’s going on, bug?” He demands, moving towards you and taking his phone from your hands. His frown deepens when he sees the game. “Crossy Road? You  _hate_  this game. I don’t know what you’re problem is, but-” You flinch, and he catches it instantly. “Bug-“ He starts, his voice softer. “I didn’t-”

“I’m going home,” You say coldly, cutting him off.

“Your mom’s home,” He says, voice still soft. “Bug-”

“Have a nice life, Evans.” You dart off of the chair before he can catch you, rushing down the stairs and knowing you don’t have long before he grabs you. You skid to a stop by the door, frowning at the lack of bag, and turn to see Chris moving towards where your bag is sitting on the couch.

“Give me that,” You snap, reaching for it, but he moves it out of your reach, his anger barely concealed.

“Talk to me.” He demands, and the bag moves, letting his Patriots hat fall to the ground. No one moves for a long moment, and Chris sets the bag down before leaning down and picking his hat back up.

“I wanted something to remember you by since you’re going to be gone so long,” You say quietly, not needing to be asked.

He stares at you before dropping the hat and lunging, knocking you to the ground and trying to pin you down.

“You little liar,” He grins as if he wasn’t yelling at you earlier, grunting when you manage to kick him in the side. “You had me worried something happened, and you were throwing a fit because you wanted me to stay?”

You frown, trying to keep his hands away from you. “Sorry I was a brat. Now get off.”

“And leave you upset?” He smirks, and you recognize that look from when you were younger. “Not happening, bug.”

You squirm around, trying to break free. “Chris, don’t.”

“Look at that, you remembered my name.” He winks, and it’s your only warning before he starts tickling your sides, making you squeal.

“No! Let go!” You laugh, trying to shove him off. “I’m sorry!”

“You should be,” He says, fake stern. “That’s my hat you tried to take.”

“I give!” You yell, and he instantly moves off, rising calmly and trying not to laugh as you struggle to breathe. “I said I was sorry, you jerk.”

“Tell me next time,” He says firmly, and you look up from my position on the floor to see him staring at you emotionlessly. “I don’t like yelling at you, bug. Your mom does it enough.” He waits a beat before smiling, a cheeky grin on his face. “Besides, you’ll always be my best girl.”

You roll your eyes at the reference before biting your lip. “Sorry.” You say honestly.

He waves his hand. “Already forgotten. Now get your ass up so you can help me pack.”

You grin a little, relaxing when he smiles back, and scramble to your feet, trying to beat Evans into the room.

You may have ticked him off, but he always comes back.


End file.
